Cat's Cradle
by Silmeria
Summary: Thanks to Greed, Envy is turned to whimpering feline and is FORCED to stay as one, but then again being a cat has its rewards such as — spending ‘quality time’ with a leather clad chibi. EdEnvy
1. Restraint

Summary: Thanks to Greed, Envy is turned to whimpering feline and is FORCED to stay as one, but then again being a cat has it rewards such as—spending 'quality time' with a leather-clad chibi (Ed/Envy)

**Cat's Cradle **

**Summary:**Thanks to Greed, Envy is turned to whimpering feline and is FORCED to stay as one, but then again being a cat has it rewards such as—spending 'quality time' with a leather-clad chibi (Ed/Envy)

**WARNINGS:**Like I said this fic is YAOI (Envy/Ed, slight Roy/Ed) it also contains**cursing** (quiet a lot actually) and if I'm up to it probably a lime/lemon. Oh and I'm also warning you of OOC-ness… So yah, you've been warned so no flaming me because its yaoi…yada yada yada.

**A/N:**Err…my first Fullmetal Alchemist fic, so please be nice. This fic is yaoi and focuses on Envy and Ed. Lastly please Read and Review

_/Italicized/ are thoughts (you'll see this a lot with Envy)_

* * *

**CHAPTER 1: Restraint**

"Fuck that stupid-arrogant-self-centered-good-for-nothing—" Greed growled as he paced back and forth the living room, of Dante's manor

Lust raised a brow before smiling at indignant sin across her. "My, my, my, Greed since when did you start talking to yourself? Is that perhaps a new hobby of yours?" she beamed, crossing her legs from the couch she was sitting on. 

"Hey, GREED!! Didn't you know that talking to yourself is the first sign of insanity?" Wrath sniggered as he sat himself between the two female homunculi. 

"In-sa-niiii-ty" Gluttony slurred from his corner of the room as he busied himself with a dead corpse of some unknown animal. Said sin was simply content with his meal, and ignored his companions - such trivial matters such as Greed's tantrum didn't interest him. 

"Don't be mean Wrath-" Sloth scolded "Talking to himself is probably just Greed's outlet of releasing his tension…" 

"That right Wrath, besides, Greed was never sane to begin with" Lust added, with a cheeky grin. 

"What is this?! Let's-Bash-and-Make-Fun-of-Greed-Day?! And who said I was talking to myself….bitch!" Greed roared as the female simply shrugged, finding much amusement on the frantic sin. 

"Well… Einstein, you didn't actually name whoever that person is…Lust purred.

"Hmm…that guy must have been really good to get under your skin, ne Greed" Wrath laughed as Sloth simply nodded her approval. 

"Goddamit!! Would you three just mind your own business!! I'm trying to think!!" 

"Greed? Think?" Lust cried out "I wouldn't count on that…."

"I swear you can be such a harpy…an irritating one at that!!" Greed snarled as the woman glared at her so-called-brother.

"Sooo who exactly are you so mad about?" Wrath asked, finally breaking the tension between the two sins. 

"Who else than that, stupid-arrogant-self-centered-good-for-nothing…and I don't mean me fucking harpy!!" he exclaimed before glaring at Lust who only rolled her eyes in reply

"So…who?"

"ENVY!!"

* * *

"Okay let see…" Ed murmured to nobody in particular as he sat on cool floor, book in hand. "The philosopher's stone…genocide…Dr. Marcoh" he scanned before flipping to the next page. 

"Basically…" the blonde sighed, too engrossed with the documentary and not noticing the shadow stalking behind him. 

"Basically Edward…you shouldn't be here…" a cool voice whispered in the blonde's ear, sending a shiver down the blonde's spine. Automatically. Ed jumped out in surprise and turned to the intruder only to be met with the cool façade of none other than THE Colonel Roy Mustang himself. He was grinning and somehow Ed knew he was in deep trouble. Call it…intuition. 

"Err…Hi…Mustang…sir?" The blonde greeted as he abruptly stood up to pay his respects. He only did so when he was in trouble, hoping he'd get away—no such luck

"You've been snooping around have you?" 

"Err…what made you say that?" 

"Well…Edward, I'm sure you know that this is a restricted area…you know important documents… that the likes of you were not meant to read" Roy smirked as he circled the smaller alchemist, like a vulture to its prey. 

"I…I-I …Al!! I-I was looking for Al...-I heard noises inside here…s-so I thought th-that ma-mayb—eep!" Ed lied only to be pinned to the wall by the colonel, both his hands in either side of the fullmetal's head. 

"Oh? And what kind of noises? Mmm…"

"Err…" Ed murmured as he tried to push the colonel away. He definitely DIDN'T like being pinned to the wall. Especially when it was the renowned bastard of a colonel who was keeping him trapped. 

"You're very fidgety o-chibi…" the man whispered as he tentatively licked along the blond's nape, causing the other to shiver from the unwanted attention.

"I won't fidget so much…if you'd JUST un-pin me…" Ed growled, irritably. 

"Has anyone ever told you how very pretty you are…" the older man purred, ignoring the blonde's protests.

"I get that all the time…NOW GET THE FUCKING HELL AWAY FROM ME!"

"Is that so? Well…I'll do no such thing…" the flame alchemist murmured, as one of his hands traveled down to the other's nape then lower to his chest. It was only when the colonel's cold hand touched Ed's bare skin that the younger state alchemist began to struggle. 

"What the fuck are you doing!! Get off!!" the blonde screamed, feeling the cool hand wander under his shirt, fingering his ribcage. 

"Get off? Now why should I when I'm enjoying myself…mm…seducing you…" Roy grinned as Ed felt his blood rise to his cheeks and immediately resumed his struggling. "Besides…I'm jealous…you said other people had called you pretty…I bet they've been looking at that pert little ass of yours…"

"You-perverted-bastard!!"

"I don't like it when people look at what is mine…"

"Yours? You wish!!"

The colonel smirked "Yes mine…and we're just about to establish that…"

"GET AWAY FROM ME YOU ASSHOLE" 

"My, my Edo-kun,feistylittle shrimp aren't we?"

"What the fuck!!"

"Such a dirty little mouth" 

"I swear I'm going to fucking kill you"

"Tsk, tsk, and a short temper to boot" 

"Would you stop it with the insults!!" Ed growled as Roy snickered before nuzzling the blonde alchemist who turned (if possible) redder than he already was. 

"You know Edo…there's nobody in this room…" Roy whispered seductively in the blonde's ear, "nobody would hear us…or rather…nobody would hear YOU" 

"Drop Dead" Ed snarled as he closed his eyes shut noticing that Roy was leaning closer…

Closer…

Closer…

Closer… that their lips were already inches apart…

Ed was dreading the worst

And when nothing happened he slowly opened a curious eye only to see no longer the colonel but a homunculus looking awfully like a Cheshire cat "Yo…o'chibi-san" the sin purred before giving the appalled alchemist a tentative lick on the nose. 

"EEEENNNNNVVVVYYYY!!"

* * *

"So what exactly did _big-brother_Envy do this time?" Lust grinned seeing how annoyed Greed was. 

"What that fucking bastard did?! Oh, he just shape-shifted into me…caused a little havoc…fucked up my business…and my fucking life!!"

"Business?" Wrath muttered 

"Oh you mean being a pimp?" Lust smirked only to be ignored by the male

"I swear that bastard needs to be taught a lesson…" Greed roared as he continued to pace back and forth the living room. "He needs to be restrained!!"

"Then perhaps it is Dante you seek?" Sloth started "All though I suggest not getting into Envy's business too much…"

"Dante hmm…I guess I might do just that!!" 

"Desperate little thing are you?" Lust purred "But don't worry when Envy by chance kills you we promise to visit your funeral…"

"Bitch!!" Greed growled as he marched angrily out the room, slamming the door behind him. 

Sloth gave a wary glance at the other "Lust do you think…it's a good idea to 'restrain' Envy?" 

The sin smiled to herself. "I assure you it would be a blast…" 

"Ooooh Envy would be soooo pissed" Wrath sighed already envisioning Envy doing a little tantrum, which of course includes, mass destruction and whole lot of pain…

* * *

END OF CHAPTER 1:

Please read and REVIEW! 


	2. Last Laugh

**Cat's Cradle **

**Summary:**Thanks to Greed, Envy is turned to whimpering feline and is FORCED to stay as one, but then again being a cat has it rewards such as—spending 'quality time' with a leather-clad chibi (Ed/Envy)

**WARNINGS:**Like I said this fic is YAOI (Envy/Ed, slight Roy/Ed) it also contains**cursing** (quiet a lot actually) and if I'm up to it probably a lime/lemon. Oh and I'm also warning you of OOC-ness… So yah, you've been warned so no flaming me because its yaoi…yada yada yada.

**A/N:**Err…my first Fullmetal Alchemist fic, so please be nice. This fic is yaoi and focuses on Envy and Ed. Lastly please Read and Review --

* * *

**CHAPTER 2: Last Laugh**

"Y-y-y-y-you!!" Ed flared while pointing an accusing finger at the grinning sin in front of him. 

"What about me…O'chibi-san?" Envy grinned 

"BASTARD!!"

"Aww…and here I was, thinking you were enjoying yourself…" 

"Wh-wh-who would enjoy being pinned/seduced by that BASTARD COLONEL!!" Ed roared as the sin smirked in reply

"Let me get this straight…" Envy began as he neared the blonde who in turn started to back away. 

"W-w-what…"

"You mean to tell me, if it were another guy who was to seduce you…it'd be okay….riiiiiight o chibi-san?"

"I n-n-never said—" Ed started somewhat foreseeing where their conversation was headed. God!! He didn't mean to make his earlier comment sound so…suggestive especially not to ENVY!! 

"Why are you so nervous Edo? Could it be that you're anticipating something?" the sin purred as he slowly leaned towards the blonde 

"GET AWAY FROM ME!!" 

"Now now…I suggest you keep your voice down…you don't want anyone coming when you're…" Envy grinned as he licked his lips at the thought of Mustang witnessing Ed tied down, naked, flushed and being done by his supposed adversary. The idea was simply alluring—almost delicious…

"PERVERT…Get your mind out of the gutter!!"

"Huh? I'm not thinking of anything…perverted…are you?" Envy chuckled

"Quit that!!" 

"Quit what??"

"Fucking with me" Ed growled 

"I'm not…but I'm planning too…"

"AAARRGHHH!! You're impossible!!" Ed shouted. It was then that both occupants suddenly heard a click from the door. Edward cursed, someone must have heard him and if he were to be caught he'd surely come face to face with the REAL Mustang. 

"Is someone there?" an unknown voice shouted just after the door opened

"Dammit, dammit" Ed cursed as he frantically searched for an exit, there was only 1 door and the window wasn't exactly an option unless you have suicide in mind. "Fuck…if I get caught, that bastard Mustang is bound to rant on me" he growled as the sin behind him hissed at the mention of the colonel. For some reason, the thought of Ed and Roy together pissed him. The shrimp was _HIS…_

"You owe me for this Edo-kun…" Envy leaned down towards the panicking blonde who had instantly stiffened at the warm breath at his ear. The door opened and before Ed knew it, a soldier had entered, looking at him questioningly.

"Erm…" Ed stuttered

"Colonel Mustang, I'm sorry, I didn't think you were here" the man suddenly saluted as Ed gaped in surprise. Colonel? What?

"It's okay. Fullmetal and I were just having a little chat" Mustang's deep voice echoed through the room and it was only then that Ed realized that Envy had transformed himself once again. The disguised Envy grinned as he dismissed the soldier who on the other hand left without question. 

As soon as the footsteps disappeared Ed heaved out a heavy sigh of relief. He hated to admit it, but he really did owe Envy for saving his ass. "Look…" the blonde began as he turned around only to find the obnoxious sin gone.

* * *

Greed knocked at Dante's room and felt a shiver of disdain when the door opened to reveal 

the stoic face of their creator. "Is there a reason for this all this fracas?" the woman chided 

"Err yah…" the sin scratched his head ruefully "I need tot talk to you…."

"I'm aware of that…"

"So…umm…"

"Greed…do not test my patience, get to the point"

"Umm…well it's about Envy" Greed scowled. Were women always this bitchy? 

"What about him?"

"He needs to be restrained…I mean…look that bastard ru—"

"If that's all there is to it—then wait here" the woman rolled her eyes impatiently before retrieving a bottle of what seemed to be a concoction of some sort. "Just let Envy drink this, once he does he will automatically lose all his powers. Let's just say he'll be as helpless a little kitten." She continued before handing the crystal bottle to the sin.

Greed grinned triumphantly "Finally, I can get even with that bastard"

Dante leered "Don't be so full of yourself – power isn't everything and restraining Envy isn't exactly a good idea" 

"What DO you know?"

"Oh but I do know… you may have won the battle but there is still the war" she purred "But don't worry I'll visit your grave once Envy decides to get even" she giggled as Greed glared remembering how Lust had said the exact same thing. He swore the opposite sex were all against him.

* * *

The door to the manor burst open. Lust, Wrath and Sloth ignored the ruckus, already knowing who the intruder was whereas Greed was seemingly scheming from his seat. 

"Envy!!" Greed howled as Envy started to pace towards the living room where the rest were already gathered "How are you? You seem tired…" the man practically swooned before hugging the surprised androgyny 

"Did you hit your head or something?" Envy asked suspiciously. Why was Greed so touchy? He was obviously plotting something.

Lust rolled her eyes before turning to Sloth "So obvious that dear little brother ISN'T up to something ne?" she whispered as the female beside her stifled a giggle. "Good thing Envy's not the sharpest tree around" 

Greed glared at his audience before turning back to Envy who was looking skeptically at him "Err…so dear brother…like I said how was your day??" 

"Are you sure you're okay? You must have hit your head really HARD" the sin smirked; now he was SURE the bastard was up to something.

Greed felt a nerve twitch but remained his cool. "You must be tired…aren't you tired?" he continued, changing the subject as Envy plainly shrugged in reply. Was Greed that desperate?

"You're acting weird…"

"Nonsense I'm just worried about your welfare, here how about a drink…" the sin offered as he handed Envy a glass of purple liquid. 

"What is it?" The elder of the 2 raised a brow as he glared at the glass. Poison? Drugs? What the hell was Greed thinking, it's not as if something as trivial could kill him, much less hurt him. 

"Lemonade" Greed interceded as Envy simply shrugged. He felt whatever Greed was up, was of no threat to him, besides what can a purple girlish liquid do to him? He was immortal for crying out loud!! 

"You sure? Why the hell is it purp--" 

"YES I'm sure!!" Greed glowered as Envy smirked as his companion's annoyance. Now that he thought of it, why not? Let Greed have a little fun once in a while besides whatever the bastard was planning couldn't be THAT bad—it was Greed after all. 

"So bottoms up!" Greed exclaimed as Envy nonchalantly shrugged before emptying the glass with one gulp. It was only a few minutes after that he felt his body heat up and his vision blur as he fell on the floor with a loud THUMP. 

God, he felt as if someone had hit him hard on the head, not that it'd kill him—he just didn't like the feel of being sore

"Awake yet, big brother Envy?" Greed's voice echoed in the room. _Big brother Envy? Where the hell did that come from and sheesh, talk about sarcasm. _

"Meeeow…" huh? _Meow? What the fuck??_

"Cat got your tongue?" Fuck, Greed's voice was really irritating especially after being drugged. _Bastard, he swore he'd beat the shit out of Greed later that day! _

Purple cat-like eyes focused only to see Greed hovering over him with an arrogant face. He swore he'd soon erase the leering look one way or another. 

"Meow, meow, meow!!" huh? _Wait!! The hell does he keep meowing?? And why is Greed so goddamn huge?? Of fuck don't tell me…Envy growled as he automatically turned to look at his hands only to see black fur paws. You're kidding me!!_

Greed smirked "Dante was right…you are as helpless as a little kitty…LITERALLY" Dante? _He should have known…Greed after all wasn't THAT smart to have actually come up with a concoction to turn him to a whimpering feline. _

_Alright relax, all I need to do is transform back and beat the shit out of Mr-cocky_. Envy glared as he desperately tried to shape shift back to normal—no good. _Oh fuck…_

"Can't transform little pussy wussy?" Greed snickered as he sat down to grab the black cat from its fur. Envy yowled and before he knew it he was face to face with an antagonizing sin.

"Not so strong and mighty now are you, Envy?" Greed spat as the purple-eyed cat plainly rolled his eyes and without warning scratched the man on the face with his claws. 

"Fuck you, you're gonna get it now you faggot!!" Greed roared as Envy plainly mewled. _Sure he was a cat, but that didn't stop him from being a bastard now did it? And as he had said, he'd erase that cocky look from his __dear beloved brother's face.__ He was intent on doing just THAT!!_

"Something is sooo wrong with this picture" Wrath interrupted, watching the 2 glare daggers at each other

"You mean how instead of Greed looking superior, he looks more of an idiot debating and cussing a cat?" Lust leered

"Or perhaps you mean that instead him winning; he is still being made a fool by yours truly" Sloth thought before turning her attention to the black, purple-eyed cat who was seemingly calm and almost mischievous. 

"You three…SHUT.UP" Greed roared as he turned to glare at the 3 other homunculi who had been watching the whole tirade. "And as for you…" he spat once again turning his attention to Envy "You're going down!!" 

_You wish!!_ Envy rolled his eyes as Greed lunged towards him only to fall flat on his face, as the cat plainly eluded. Now, people much less homunculi don't usually faint by falling face first on the ground, but they do feel a bit lightheaded when a vase from the top counter would "accidentally" fall directly on their head. In this case it had been Envy who had taken the liberty to push the porcelain from the counter and unto Greed's head. _Pay back's a bitch _the cat leered as he stood in all fours, admiring his handiwork.

_Guess I get the last laugh…not so cocky now are you?_ The cat mewled as he did the unexpected, leaving Lust, Sloth and Wrath to burst out laughing. It was after that, that Envy finally decided to make his escape as he jumped out an open window -- He was sure Greed was going to skin him alive when he finds out that he had done. 

As predicted, a few minutes after his sweet escape a loud roar echoed from the manor that it could almost be heard across the neighborhood. A black cat with piercing purple eyes leered at the thought of Greed finding himself soaked and branded by Envy. After all cats mark their territory or show their ownership on something by urinating on them right? In this case, Envy proved himself superior and that Greed was a mere object he can toy with – either that or it was plain revenge on his part. 

It was obvious to everyone -- Envy had the last laugh…

* * *

END OF CHAPTER 2:

Please read and REVIEW! 


	3. The Fun Begins

**Cat's Cradle **

**Summary:**Thanks to Greed, Envy is turned to whimpering feline and is FORCED to stay as one, but then again being a cat has it rewards such as—spending 'quality time' with a leather-clad chibi (Ed/Envy)

**WARNINGS:**Like I said this fic is YAOI (Envy/Ed, slight Roy/Ed) it also contains**cursing** (quiet a lot actually) and if I'm up to it probably a lime/lemon. Oh and I'm also warning you of OOC-ness… So yah, you've been warned so no flaming me because its yaoi…yada yada yada.

**A/N: **Err…finally decided to continue this fic…I promise I'll update every now and then. *dodges rotten tomatoes* I'm really sorry for the wait

Lastly please Read and Review – reviews can be very inspirational ^.~

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Chapter 3: The Fun Begins

Envy sauntered the streets of Central after leaving Dante's mansion. He had to admit, being a cat was indeed bothersome – everything just seemed so big in his point of view. Heck even those irritating little kids that he used to terrorize when he was still normal were bigger than him.

"_Watch it you fucktard_"Envy yowled when some random guy suddenly ran past him, almost stepping on his tail. God! He swore he would make Greed pay for this – maybe he could ask Dante to turn that goddamn asshole into a rat – he'd gobble the little twit the first chance he gets.

"Hey there kitty, are you lost?" Envy suddenly heard someone coo from behind him. Honestly, If this was another one of those sniveling kids wanting to cuddle hi-well…well..well…if it isn't o'chibi-san's little brother. "Are you hungry…? You must be freezing…how about I take you home?" the armored suit chided excitedly as Envy simply gawked at him. Now that he thought about it, he had nowhere to go – Greed was probably on the look out for him, so going back to the mansion was definitely a no-no. "Although brother might get mad…I mean he's not really a fan of kitties…" Al murmured before hauling the cat to its feet. "but then again – how can he resist someone as cute as you…" he continued before cradling Envy in his arms. The sin chuckled – the younger Elric was a total softie unlike his older brother who was a bit callous – but hey living with the chibi doesn't seem so bad…the idea was actually kinda appealing.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Al arrived in their apartment at around 5 in the evening carrying a bag of groceries. "Onii-san?" he called out seeing as the lights were all open.

"Hey Al…" Ed suddenly emerged from the kitchen with a can of coke.

"You're early today"

"Yah…colonel-no-baka gave me the time off" he smirked before grabbing a book and proceeding to the living room to read. Al smiled at him in reply and laid the bags of groceries in the counter.

"Hey nii-san…" Al began

"Hmm?"

"Errm…can we have a pet?"

"No…"

"Dogs are cute…"

"They have fleas…so don't even think about it…"

"I heard goldfishes are for sale—"

"Pff..ill flush those in the toilet if you even dare…"

"Err hamsters…"

"A rat…? Why the hell would I want a rat as a pet?"

"Umm okay then how about-" Al began nervously when a loud mewling sound suddenly echoed inside of him. From the living room, Ed felt a nerve twitch as he dropped the book he was reading. He should have known Al was keeping something inside that metal armor of his – why else would he bring up wanting a pet if he didn't want one – or in this case already had one.

"ALLLLLLLL!"

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

"Oni-san please?" Al pleaded as he took Envy out from his armor. The sin sighed in relief – it was both hot and cramped inside of Al – he almost suffocated for God's sake.

"No…" Ed stated irritably while looking at the black cat with distaste. The ugly little furball seemed to be taunting him with those piercing amethyst eyes of his.

"But oni-san…"

"No…and that's final!"

"Don't be so mean…you can't send him away – its cold outside. He'll freeze to death. Besides he has nowhere to go…how can you be so cruel…" the younger Elric protested dramatically, as Ed simply sighed. It was obvious that Al was making him feel guilty in order for him to give in. "Have you no heart…I mean fine your not an animal lover…but you're willing to let an innocent little kitty die alone in the streets…?"

"Al…"

"I mean look at the possibilities...he might get run over by a car…." Al began as Envy looked at him in sheer amusement. "He might get chased by stray dogs, cat-napped or even—"

"That's enough!" Ed finally cut him of as he rubbed his temples "First of you should know that I don't care what happens to the ugly furball…" he stated bluntly as Envy glared at him. "b-but…if it really bothers you that much…t-then fine…you can keep him…" the blonde sighed as Al suddenly jumped for joy. He knew his brother wouldn't be able to resist him.

"Thanks so much nii-san, you're the best!"

"Whatever…just keep it away from me…" the blonde exclaimed as Al only laughed in reply

"So umm…how about you name him…"

"Why should I…besides is the furball really a HE?" Ed asked as the younger Elric who looked at Envy questioningly.

"Now that you mentioned it…I never checked…"

"Baka…"Ed rolled his eyes before grabbing Envy's hind legs and flipping him over. The sin yowled in surprised and glared at Ed – he felt so violated – he never knew Edo could be so aggressive but then again he didn't mind a little aggression especially if it had something to do with his o-chibi-san naked in bed -

"Err…so?" Al asked a little embarrassed. Envy scoffed – atleast the younger Elric had the decency to blush unlike his older brother.

"It's a he…" Ed shrugged nonchalantly as he handed the cat back to Al, who simply petted it much to Envy's annoyance.

"Oh…so umm what do you want to name it…?"

"How about Shitface"

"Brother…!" Al glowered as the sin simply raised a brow.

"No?" Ed queried innocently "how about Jackas—"

"NO!"

"Douchebag?"

"Mouuu…can't you be serious for once…" the suit of armor scolded

"I am serious" Ed stated as he turned to look at the feline "How about…Envy…" he murmured out of the blue catching both Al and the sin of guard. Envy in particular was stomped – he didn't know whether to be flattered that his o'chibi-san had remembered him or insulted that his name was associated with well….THOSE.

"Hmm…how about we just name him Midnight…" Al suggested.

"Laaameee" Ed booed

"Whatever…it's better than those you gave me…" the younger Elric chided as Ed simply rolled his eyes before going back to the living room to resume what he was doing earlier. Al smiled; he knew Ed was just playing around, but hey at least he got him to concede right?

" Brother's a little…well…stubborn…but he's a nice guy" Al cooed "But anyway…welcome to the family, Midnight…you better behave yourself if you wanna stay ; don't do anything that will piss oni-san of…" he warned before heading to the kitchen to make dinner.

Envy grinned - oh he'll behave alright…after all living with Edo-kun doesn't seem so bad – on contraire it might actually be

**Fun…**

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

END OF CHAPTER 2:

Please read and REVIEW!


	4. Strip Tease

**Cat's Cradle **

**Summary: **Thanks to Greed, Envy is turned to whimpering feline and is FORCED to stay as one, but then again being a cat has it rewards such as—spending 'quality time' with a leather-clad chibi (Ed/Envy)

**WARNINGS: **Like I said this fic is YAOI (Envy/Ed, slight Roy/Ed) it also contains **cursing** (quiet a lot actually) and if I'm up to it probably a lime/lemon. Oh and I'm also warning you of OOC-ness… So yah, you've been warned so no flaming me because its yaoi…yada yada yada.

**A/N: **Err…finally decided to continue this fic…I promise I'll update every now and then. *dodges rotten tomatoes* I'm really sorry for the wait

**NOTE**: _"__**Italicized"**_ are thoughts since Envy cant really speak in cat-form. He speaks but then Edo and the others don't understand since it comes out as mewling. This chapter also contains a bit of a lime. Rated for envy's pervy mind.

**Lastly please Read and Review – reviews can be very inspirational, makes me update faster ^.~**

Chapter 4: Strip Tease

/-/-/-/-/-

"Onii-san, you HAVE to drink your milk!" Al exclaimed

"I'm not drinking THAT!" Ed barked in reply as he struggled against his brother who was practically man-handling him. "Al, let go – I said I don't want any—"

"Brother don't be such a wuss! It's good for you!" the suit of armor retorted as he balanced the glass of milk with one hand while holding his brother with the other. He knew for a fact that if he let go, Ed would most likely scamper of, which he usually did. "It will help you grow…"

"So what the fuck are you trying to say? That I'm small?"

"N-no…of course not…I'm just saying that its healthy."

"You're not my mother, Al – and no it's not healthy – how can anything that came from a cow's thing be healthy! It's disgusting!"

"Moouuu! Would you stop being a baby…and that thing, as you so put it, is called an udder!"

"As if I care what it's called! I'm still not drinking it!"

"Why do you have to be so pig-headed, you NEED to drink your milk!"

"I don't wanna hear it - I said it before and I'll say it again keep that fucking thing away from me!" the alchemist shouted as he continued to struggle. Al had a firm grip on his arm, and wouldn't let go no matter how much he resisted. "Let – go!" Ed growled one last time before finally pushing towards his brother in a desperate attempt to flee. As predicted, Al lost his balance, but instead of letting go of him, the younger Elric dropped of the glass instead, causing it to spill right at an unsuspecting blonde. "What the fuck….?" Ed gaped as he found himself dripping wet.

"Mouuu….now look at what you did…." Al pouted "The carpet's a mess now…"

"Tch….I'm soaked from head to toe and you worried about the freakin' carpet?" the state alchemist glowered as he watched his brother turn to get a rag from the kitchen. Ed cursed – well it was better than having to drink the vile liquid right?

It was at that moment that he noticed the black cat, that they had adopted earlier looking at him. Ed frowned – he had a strange feeling that the damned feline was laughing at him, and it annoyed him to no end.

"What the fuck are YOU looking at YOU damned furball…" the blonde suddenly muttered as Envy merely raised a brow. He had heard about Ed's aversion towards milk but he never knew it was that bad but then again watching the whole scenario earlier had been quiet amusing - "Pfft….anyway I'm going to change – fucking milk…" Ed ranted before heading towards his room while blatantly ignoring the feline, who in turn simply followed him.

"_O-chib-"_ Envy mewled only to stop midway as he caught sight of Ed removing his hair tie, allowing his hair to flow freely along his back - but that wasn't the only thing that got the sin's attention rather it was the fact that the full metal alchemist was taking his sweet time stripping right in front of him (well…partly…Ed afterall wasn't all aware of his presence) -

It started with his red coat – which was then followed by his inner shirt. Envy gaped – he never knew Ed had such a fine body – all those fighting did him well seeing as the boy practically had abs on him – He also noticed that the boy had a fair complexion - Kami…. he wanted to feel if it was as smooth as it seemed to be – he wanted to play with his nipples until they were hard – he wanted to tease the blonde until he moaned - no…screamed his name. Edo – was an epitome of a sex god…or a chibified version of one atleast

"Mmm…" the blonde suddenly moaned as he started rubbing his nape, his hand moving down to his shoulder and down to his chest. Envy felt his blood rise to his cheeks as he continued to watch the scene before him – it was an innocent massage in Ed's part but **Envy's thoughts were starting to run wild**. He could already picture the alchemist flustered and in heat as his left hand started to play with his nipple while the other slowly made its ways inside his pants and towards his aching need…

"Oya…"

He could already imagine himself in his human form as he watched the chibi pleasure himself – his legs tangled among the black satin sheets -

"Oya…."

He could imagine Edo blindfolded or even chained to the bed. He was covered in sweat, panting and calling out his name -

"Oya…"

The blonde would moan in pleasure and plead for him to take him – he would tease his little one, touch him until he was at the verge -

"FUCKING FURBALL!" Ed suddenly shouted before kicking him. Envy yowled at the impact before turning to glare at his assailant. Sure he had been in a daze – and was thinking of 'stuff' but kicking him when he was vulnerable was just too cruel. Envy turned to look at his 'owner' but instead of seeing a naked chibi he found himself looking at a rather pissed off, not to mention fully clothed fullmetal alchemist -

There were no black satin sheets

No blindfolds

And definitely no Edward Elric tied to the bed -

The sin sighed in obvious dismay – In as much as he loved seeing a whole new aspect of his o-chibi-san, spending time with him like this – was definitely bad for him.

* * *

"Have you found him yet?" Greed barked "What the hell is taking you idiots so long, it's a fucking cat - how hard can finding it be?" he continued as he glared at his lackeys.

"Maa maa…all this fuss for a little kitty…." A female voice suddenly interrupted them as Greed turned to glare at the newcomer. "It's so not like you…_brother dearest_…."

"What the fuck do you want, Lust?"

"Oh, Nothing in particular, I just wanted to see how things are coming along" the woman chided playfully

"Actually she was curious to see whether or not Envy has killed you yet…" Wrath suddenly emerged alongside with Sloth.

"Just who's side are you 3 on anyway….?"

"Side? Oh neither to be honest…" Lust purred "It's just that we find this whole scenario quiet amusing…."

"And just what scenario are you talking about, bitch?"

"Oh you know….the one which involves you being beaten-to-a-pulp type of thing?" Wrath replied innocently. Greed glared at the 3 of them– but surprisingly kept his cool and simply turned away. That's right – he'd deal with those wretched fools later - for now, he had to find his _dear beloved brother _before it was too late –

Right now his feud was with Envy and Envy alone – He swore to have his revenge and nothing was gonna stop him -

END OF CHAPTER 4

/-/-/-/-/-

Thank you for all those who've liked this fic and added it in their favorite list, although I would really love it if you guys left me a review once in a while. *gives cookie to those who reviewed*

To KatrinaEagle: Thanks for correcting me.../swt didn't see that one since my computer auto-corrects everything i write D:


End file.
